


Taking Control

by Nerdygirl2423



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:52:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdygirl2423/pseuds/Nerdygirl2423
Summary: A post on tumblr influenced this fic. It was basically a thought that Walburga used imperio to control Sirius. So here is a one-shot of Sirius after his first year of Hogwarts coming home.https://trying-to-plant-seeds.tumblr.com/post/173837359357/i-think-walburga-used-imperio-a-lot-to-control





	Taking Control

He’d never forget that feeling not for as long as he lived. Yet when he was home in the Gryffindor first year dormitory with James, Remus, and Peter he could almost imagine that it wasn’t his life. He could almost pretend that he lived the same kind of life his mates lived and that his mother didn’t attempt to control him.

Sirius hated the spell, hated the feeling of losing himself even for just a split second. Before Hogwarts, he knew fighting was futile. He had no one to go to when his mother cast the Imperius curse. His Aunt Druella and Uncle Cygnus would have no mercy for him, and his cousins didn’t understand why he wouldn’t do as he was told the first time.

Coming back to Grimmauld Place was the hardest thing he’d ever done. He had to take a deep breath before even walking through the front door, and even then he felt like he may vomit.

“Sirius come say hello to your Father,” Walburga called making Sirius grit his teeth together, but drag his feet to do as he was told.

“I’m disappointed in you boy,” Orion said his voice and face never changing. He always seemed bored with the world around him and never showed emotion. It was one of the things Sirius hated most about him.

“I’m sorry Father,” Sirius spat.

“Do not speak unless you are spoken to,” Walburga snapped.

“I thought I was being spoken too,” Sirius looked up at his mother.

“Imperio,” she said and Sirius flinched, “You’ll keep your mouth shut.”

‘But why listen to her?’ came the thought that Sirius had never had before at least not under the Imperius curse. 

Sirius’s entire face turned red from the strain of disobeying. He felt veins pop out on his forehead, but, finally, he opened his mouth. Just like that the order from his Mother was gone. “I don’t think I will.”

Walburga stared at him for a moment in seeming disbelief, then it happened. She had her wand up and pointed at Sirius so fast he didn’t have time to react. 

“Crucio,” she said watching as her son hit the floor.

Sirius gasped his nerve endings were on fire and knew nothing but the pain at this moment. Writhing on the floor in agony as Orion watched his face unchanging as his oldest son was tortured before him. The screams were something that Sirius didn’t know could come from his voice.

“Had enough?” Walburga asked sweetly and Sirius lie on the floor panting with sweat pouring off him as his muscles jerked involuntarily.

“May I speak Mother?” he asked not looking at her stubbornly looking at the ceiling.

“You insolent-”

“Go to your room boy,” Orion interrupted Walburga.

Sirius gasped using everything in him to get to his feet and hold his head up. He walked out of the room as normally as he could, but the second he made it to the stairs he collapsed. “Kreacher,” Sirius gasped.

The nasty old House Elf appeared before him with a sneer on his lipless mouth. “Kreacher has been ordered not to help you,” the House Elf informed him with a gleeful gleam in his crazed eyes.

“Fine,” Sirius gasped, “I don’t need any of you,” he mumbled and began to crawl up the steps at a painstakingly slow pace.

“Come on,” Regulus mumbled moving to put Sirius’s arm around his shoulders helping him walk the rest of the way to his bedroom. 

“Look at you the golden child slumming it with me,” Sirius smirked as he collapsed onto his bed.

“Mum thinks you chose Gryffindor just to spite the family. Aunt Druella had to convince her that you can’t choose which house you’re in. You’re lucky she did because Mum was set on blasting you from the tree,” Regulus sat beside him.

“What are you trying to ask Reg?” Sirius mumbled.

“I want to know if you chose it,” Regulus said looking away from his brother to the barren walls of Sirius’s bedroom.

“I wasn’t going to,” Sirius said quietly, “but then on the train, there was this boy.”

“A boy?” Regulus snorted.

“Yes, a boy you prat, are you going to let me tell you or are you going to ignore me?”

“Go on then,” Reg tried to school his features.

“He said he would never be in Slytherin and I just realized that I could do something else. I asked him which house he was hoping for and he just puffed out his chest and grinned this wild grin then he said, ‘Gryffindor.’ I couldn’t get it out of my head the rest of the way to Hogwarts. I wanted to be like James, I wanted to be brave, I wanted to be a Gryffindor.”

“Sirius,” Regulus groaned, “You really are an idiot.

“And you’re a tosser,” Sirius threw a pillow at him before sitting up. “I’m done letting them control me. Go get my trunk will you?”

“Do I look like a House Elf to you?” Regulus frowned.

“No you look like a prat,” Sirius grinned, “please?”

“Fine.”

Regulus left the room and Sirius scanned his walls he was still shaking, but the idea of what he could do was helping him to get over the pain.

“Why did you want this?” Regulus asked and Sirius opened the trunk pulling out a magazine that he’d gotten from Evans. Flipping the pages he found what he was looking for a bikini-clad model tearing the page from the magazine Sirius stood up. He knew magic wasn’t allowed outside of school, but the trace was harder to use in a home with magical parents.

Sirius quickly cast a permanent sticking charm to the back of the picture. Then went back to his trunk and started digging through his belongings. He picked out his Gryffindor flags and a poster of the Rolling Stones and the Beetles that Remus had given him as a present for Christmas.

By the time Sirius was done his once barren walls were decorated with things his parents despised.

“Sirius,” Regulus groaned from his spot on his bed, “You’re going to be in so much trouble.”

“Who cares, I told you Reg I’m done giving in. If the worst they can do to me is the Cruciatous curse then bring it on.”


End file.
